


Oeillade

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [137]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oeillade: noun: ə(r)-ˈyäd, œ-(aka oo-YAHD): a come-hither look; </p><p>Middle French œillade, from oeil eye, from Old French oil, from Latin oculus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oeillade

John stopped and almost dropped his fussy espresso drink when the tall, dark and unbelievably sexy man in the long black coat, gloves and ultramarine scarf that did something to his eyes flashed him an oeillade a simple raise of an eyebrow...for some reason that was one word he remembered from all the French he took. 

John mouthed, "me?" And the owner of the greenishsilverbluegold (hell...who cares what colour they are) eyes nodded and then he winked. John tucked his paper away, took a sip of his overpriced burnt whateveritwas, made a face and promptly binned it on his way to where the vision still stood.

"John-" was as far as he got when a long, calloused finger tilted his jaw slightly upward and that gorgeous mouth planted a single kiss on his lips.

"Sherlock-"

"...Holmes...yeah, I've read about you...consulting someth-"

"...detective...and you are obviously on your way to work, Dr. Watson...snotty noses and pensioners....can we meet for dinner? Uhm...that is if you don't have plans already...just noticed all the hearts-"

"No, I'm absolutely free...I get off at 7."

"How do you feel about Italian?"

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of International Fanworks Day...aka...another excuse to engage in fluff


End file.
